ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Little Mac (Tekken 7 Guest)
Little Mac '''is a Boxer who is a Playable Guest Character from the ''Punch-Out! '' franchise, intended to be one for the hypothetical updated Nintendo Switch version for ''Tekken 7''. Background He is interested in getting into the World Video Boxing Association, which has a very ambitious and long history of rookie boxers joining the ranks in an effort to become one of the Champions. He traveled to New York City in hopes of searching for someone that could train him. It was not until he met Jerome "Doc" Louis, who was a former heavyweight champion in his own right until he retired, then he began his journey to the top of the World Circuit, beating many other boxers around the World (and surprisingly in the Wii version, a Monkey named Donkey Kong) standing in his path. Appearance Little Mac is 17 years old, 5' 7" (170 cm) (4' 8" (142 cm) in the NES version), weighs 107 lb (49 kg) and hails from the Bronx, New York. He usually appears as a medium built Italian-American with black hair and wears a black singlet, black and white shoes and green shorts and boxing gloves. His black hair changes between games from a short ball cut in the NES installment to a standing-up hairstyle. In Super Punch-out!! however, he is now more tan, has blonde hair, wears blue shorts and no top. In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS, his design is more detailed, as he appears more muscular than in his Wii instalment and looks more realistic, being drawn up in a similar fashion to the Fire Emblem and Legend of Zelda characters that are included in the game. Gameplay Much like Steve Fox, his fighting style uses boxing as seen in the Punch-Out titles. However, the main difference is much of his moveset were the ones used to get Stars that would be used for his Powerful Punches to KO the other Boxers, as well as Donkey Kong. Moveset Power Meter As he hails from a Boxing Video Game made by Nintendo that uses unusual concepts for a Fighting Game, he had a unique Bar compared to most of the Tekken Fighters. When the Power Meter is full, he later transforms into his Stronger, Slower self aka ''Giga Mac. When he is in his Giga form, he performs slower, yet much more Stronger punches in all directions towards to the Opponent and it ends with a Giga Star Uppercut to the opponent and making him/her Knocked Out instantly, akin to how did the Super Moves are performed in the first Guilty Gear game. Stage His Stage from his Games, Boxing Ring serve as his Home stage. It remains the same as with it's later appearances, except the fight entirely takes place in the Ring. Skins Normal Skins *'Player #1: '''His appearances as seen in the NES and Wii titles. *'Player #2: His appearance as seen in the SNES version of ''Super Punch-Out! ''and in the GameCube port of ''Fight Night Round 2. Cosplay Skin *'Spring Man: '''He Cosplays as Spring Man from '''ARMS, '''an another Nintendo Boxing game excluding his Spring Arms. Quotes Notes/Trivia *Little Mac marks the first Guest Character in the Tekken franchise to hail from a Nintendo Universe. **Previously, there are three Tekken games that had been released on Nintendo consoles. *Much of his Moveset is recycled from his own Games in addition to his appearances in the newer 'Super Smash Bros.' titles, except made to fit in the 'Tekken 'Universe. Other Nintendo Guests *Princess Daisy (''Super Mario/The Mario Multiverse; she would appear in her Sports attire, however) *Machamp (Pokemon) * Category:Tekken Category:Punch-Out Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Guest Characters Category:Boxers Category:Nintendo Category:Americans Category:Fictional American people Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Nintendo Switch